


Bad Day

by Fogfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	Bad Day

Today was one of those days. Where snoozing the alarm works a little bit too weel, where the shower is either too hot or too cold and your favourite shirt has a stain on it.

There’s only toast and coffee for breakfast, you burn your tongue on the first sip and trip down the stairs when leaving the house. It’s raining, your ankle hurts and your bottom is soaked. Can it get worse? It can. By the time your back home you’re about to cry.

You turn the key and push the door open, stumbling into the dark appartment. Shouldn’t Zayn be home already? You lean against the wall, not sure if you just want to crawl into bed and act like the world isn’t existent or call your boyfriend. You haven’t decided yet when you hear his voice from upstairs. „Is that you?“ „Yeah.“ You call back weakly, seconds later he’s coming down the stairs with a flashlight. „I think the power got cut off.“ You sigh, trying not to break down completely. No power means no cozy evening. „Hey…“ Zayn takes you by your shoulders and draws you close, hugs you for a moment and kisses you softly. „You look tired. I missed you. How was your day?“ „Awful. Missed you too.“ He chuckles in your hair, the flashlight illuminating the hallway. „How much would you love me if I told you that I was making you a bubble bath when the power got cut off?“ „You didn’t!“ „I did. With your favourite bath bomb. Come on princess.“ He gives you a piggy back ride up the stairs into the bathroom and lights a few spare candles. „I’m gonna make the living room cozy. How about indian take out?“ You blow him a kiss as an answer.

The bath leaves you warm and tired and when you get out the house already smells like your favourite indian dish.

The living room is covered with all sorts of candles and the couch is nearly invisible under the mountain of pillows and blankets. „Come on, cuddle with me.“ Zayn whispers when you’re both full and tired, sneaking and arm around your shoulders, pulling you close. „Only two more days till the weekend.“ He murmurs in your ear while his fingers are drawing silly doodles on your arm.


End file.
